debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Dig Dug
Summary Taizo Hori (originally known as Dig Dug) is the main protagonist of the Dig Dug series. In the year 1982, Taizo solved the "Dig Dug incident" caused by Pookas and Fygars, and sometime later the problem in the tropical islands. At one point of his life, Taizo was married with Toby "Kissy" Masuyo (who is the protagonist of Baraduke), but they separated for unknown reasons. They had three sons: Susumu, Ataru and Taiyo Tobi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Taizo Hori, Dig Dug Origin: Dig Dug Gender: Male Age: 27 (Dig Dug/''Dig Dug II''), 45 (Dig Dug: Digging Strike) Classification: Human, Digger, Chairman of the Driller Council, Soldier (formerly) Attack Potency: Mountain level (His jackhammer is strong enough to break small islands apart and make them sink) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dig around 5 to 6 seconds from the very bottom to the top/surface which means he can travel 3000 km in those seconds since that's how deep the earth goes before reaching the liquid outer core. The levels of Dig Dug are heavily inspired by Earth's layers, which safely should be scaled), Higher with Dash Boots (Lets Taizo move 50% faster than normal). FTL+ to Massively FTL on jetpack (Can fly at these speeds with a jetpack) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, Higher with Dash Boots Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, Higher with Dash Boots. FTL+ to Massively FTL on jetpack Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain level Durability: Mountain level (Can handle a island crumbling down and the game still considers it a win, meaning he survived it) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Several Meters with Harpoon/Gun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can tunnel through solid objects using his drill, w:c:vsbattles:[[Weapon Mastery|Weapon Mastery]], Earth Manipulation (Can create rocks in order to crush enemies), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack ghosts and souls), Fire Manipulation (Can summon fire), Water Manipulation (Can create bubbles by going around on his jetpack), Time Stop (Can stop time via Time Hour Glass), Dirt Manipulation (Can make all dirt disappear in an instant), Summoning (Of meteors), Magnetism Manipulation (Can attract power-ups and enemies), Weather Manipulation (Can make it rain hard enough to leave holes), Electricity Manipulation (Can use electricity to stun enemies), Flight (via jetpack in Star Trigon), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers with a gun), Forcefield Creation (via Lightning Shield), Statistics Amplification (via Double Drill/Long Harpoon/Dash Boots), Air Manipulation| (via Tornado Drill), Immortality (Types 2 and 8; can revive himself and has multiple spirits that can destroy dirt), Can breath underwater via Air Capsule/Snorkel, Resistance to lava (Can get near and touch lava without any harm), fall damage and explosions (Can tank small explosions that normally hurt giant Pookas and Fygars), Can survive in space/act normal in low gravity and prevent himself from popping Standard Equipment: Harpoon/Pump, Drill, Jackhammer, Shovel, Gun (Arrangement), Axe, Boxing Glove, various power-ups, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Was once a soldier, but later became an owner of a drilling company and had many adventures. May not be the smartest, but knows what he's doing) Weaknesses: Has gotten old over the years, can sometimes get overconfident, has a short temper Feats: Respect thread Note: Tier reasoning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dig Dug Category:Namco Category:Video Games Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Human Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist